


Moving on (together)

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Moving on is no easy task. Especially alone.





	Moving on (together)

**Author's Note:**

> Watering my dehydrated plance. 
> 
> This ones shorter, but I liked how it turned out.

The lights were spectacular, like twinkling stars against the navy ceiling. Candles sparkled on every table and soft jazz lilted from the live band on stage. Couples floated around, dancing and laughing with each other. She had to admit, the Garrison had outdone itself this time. 

 

The 100th Annual Garrison Gala was the event of the year. They were celebrating 100 years of technological advancements and space exploration. Alumni from the academy were invited back, as well as representatives from every Coalition base. As for the regular folk, only a select (rich) few managed to snag an invite. 

 

Katie almost laughed at the irony. She was probably the only person in the universe that didn’t want to attend, yet her ticket had been handed to her for free.

 

She wandered around the main hall, eyes scanning for Matt. He had promised not to be far yet she couldn’t seem to spot him anywhere.  

 

“Katie.” 

 

She turned at her name and smiled at Shiro and Keith. 

 

“Hey guys.” 

 

They looked well, Shiro in a simple black tux that showcased his fit form and Keith with his red suspenders and bow tie. She walked up to join them, careful not to trip on her own dress. 

 

Her mother had picked out a green dress, almost the exact color of Greeny, but Katie had refused. She needed to let go of being a paladin, and focus on being Katie. So, she opted for a form fitting navy gown, shot through with silver accents. The dress left her back and shoulders exposed. 

 

“You look good.” Shiro complemented, smiling fondly at her. 

 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Back at you.” She looked around the hall. “Is anyone else here?”

 

“I saw Hunk and Shay dancing a tic ago.” 

 

She chewed on her lip. “Anyone else?” 

 

Keith sighed and shook his head. “If you’re asking about  _ him,  _ he’s over by the MFE’s.”

 

She nodded, and turned to go but his hand grabbed her arm, preventing her escape. 

 

“Katie, be careful. I don’t want either of you getting hurt again.” 

 

She nodded. “I don’t plan on it.”

 

The corner of his lips twisted up, his eyes shifting over her shoulder, and she turned to see her brother wave. Keith excused himself and walked up to the older Holt, doing the bro hug thing she could never figure out. 

 

Deciding that if she was going to be here she might as well enjoy some of the food and champagne, she flagged down one of the waiters carrying a tray of shrimp wrapped in some alien flower. 

 

Or at least she  _hoped_ it was shrimp. 

 

"Better than my cooking?" 

 

Grinning, Hunk extended his arms for a hug, which she quickly returned. 

 

"No way. I much prefer your peanut butter cookies." 

 

"You flatter me Holt." He ruffled her hair, careful not to ruin her curls. "What have you been up to these last months?" 

  
"Oh you know, creating life saving tech, programming the worlds first AI, playing Mario Kart. Same old same ol-"   
  
  
Her eyes met his blue ones across the hall, and she froze. She hated how he still had that effect on her, making her stumble over her words. She saw him mouth her name, before starting to make his way through the crowds. To  _her._

 

“Hunk, uh-” She cleared her throat. “I gotta go check a program I’ve been trying to de-bug. I’ll call you later?” 

 

Her friends must have sensed her distress because he patted her on the back and nodded. “Sure thing.” 

 

She sent him a grateful look and made her way out of the banquet hall, praying he didn’t see her leave.

 

Katie rounded the corner of the hallway. She was ten steps away from the safety of her office. Ten steps away from the comfort of her rolling chair and lab coat. Ten steps before she could kick off the dumb heels her mom had forced her to wear and forget, if only for a moment, everything. The stupid Garrison Gala, Voltron, and  _ him _ . 

 

Unfortunately, ten steps was too far, because a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow. 

 

“Pidge.” 

 

She stiffened and turned around slowly, already knowing who was behind her. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other, two or three years at least. 

 

And he looked good. 

 

Like, damn, if he wasn’t handsome before, life on the farm had been done wonders for his wiry frame. He was more tan then she remembered, taller too, and his eyes were the colour of the sea. 

 

“Lance, I really ne-”

 

“Did you miss me?” He cut her off, his question taking her by surprise. 

 

“I really don’t think-”

 

“Please Pidge, just tell me if you missed me.” He pleaded, his grip on her arm relaxing.

 

“Every day.” She answered honestly. Pidge turned on her heel and began walking to her lab when his voice called out to her.

 

“I missed you every hour.”

 

She stopped. 

 

“Every damn hour Pidge. And you know what the worst part was? It caught me completely by surprise. I’d catch myself walking around to find you, not for any reason, just out of habit, because I’d seen something that I wanted to tell you or because I wanted to hear your voice. And then I’d realize you weren’t there anymore, and every time, every fucking time, it was like having the wind knocked out of me. I thought Allu-” He stopped, and cleared his throat. “I thought she was the one for me, but all this time it’s been you and I’ve been too blind and stubborn to realize it..” He said fiercely. He was very close to her now, and she could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. “I’m sorry it took me so long to see you, but I see you now Katie.” 

 

He leaned down as if to kiss her and for a split second she debated it. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, run her hands through his hair, forget about everything that was. 

 

But she didn’t, she  _ couldn’t.  _ Instead, she gently pushed Lance away, ignoring the pang in her heart at his hurt expression. 

 

“Lance, I left for a reason.” She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding his gaze. “I need to move on. No more Voltron, no more Galra.”  _ No more us. _

 

He stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. “So this is it?” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes tilted towards the ceiling. “You’re brother calls you away to help with a project and you never come back. Then, I get invited to this dumb Gala only to see you, looking so fucking perfect in that dress, and I feel like a little boy all over again. And now you’re telling me to leave, after I’ve just confessed my love for you, which wasn’t easy by the way, because you want to  _ move on _ ?” 

 

Guilt pooled in her stomach, and she fiddled with the beading on her dress. “I didn’t me-”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that we could move on together?” He took a step closer, his eyebrows tilted up. “Did it Katie?”

 

She shook her head, her real name from his mouth causing her to flush. She had never thought of asking Lance to come with her. He had been hung up on Allura at the time, and she thought it would be better for them both if there were no goodbyes. 

 

His hand cupped her cheek gently and she leaned into his warmth despite herself. 

 

“If you had asked me, I would have traveled galaxies to be with you.” 

 

His voice was so soft, so sincere, that she felt her resolve start to crumble. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she felt Lance wipe them away gently before tugging her into a hug. 

 

Katie wrapped her arms around his waist fiery and fisted her hands in his jacket. He ran one hand through her hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back, murmuring softly in Spanish. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She managed to choke out. “I’m so sorry I left.” 

 

“Shhhh Katie.” He whispered. “It's all in the past.” 

 

They stayed like that, embracing each other, listening to the faint jazz tunes that were carried from the main hall. 

 

“Can I have this dance?” He asked, pulling away slightly to give her a mock bow. Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Katie to snort.

 

She sniffled, wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. “Why of course Sir Lancelot.” 

 

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her close, his hand resting on the small of her back, hers on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth, Lance humming softly with the music. 

 

Katie decided she liked it, liked being with Lance. As they glided around the hallway, she felt free. 

 

“Hey Lance?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Let’s move on together.” 

 

He squeezed her hand in response and looked down, catching her gaze. 

 

“I love you.” He said. “I think I’ve loved you for a long time now. But I was to-”

 

She silenced him with a kiss. Slow and gentle. Like they had all the time in the world. When they pulled apart, Lance had this goofy grin on his face and Katie took a mental picture, wanting to remember that moment forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
